The Dragon Flies
by NamiMakimono
Summary: Saiya was ready to kill everyone in her team after a long mission. Between the fights that Natsu, Gray, and Erza got into and not being able to use her magic like she needed, she was going to explode. But she decides to give the guild a show instead. OC X Natsu


**I heard this song and I couldn't stop the ideas that started up with it.**

**I advise listening to The Dragon Flies (Disco Fries Remix) by VenSun, it helps.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It was another normal evening at the guild of Fairy Tail. Natsu and his group had just got back from a long mission and Saiya was lagging behind the group as she slowly made her way up to the bar counter to Mira, slamming her head down and groaning at her muscles' protest to moving.

"What wrong Saiya?" Mira asked the silver haired girl. Unlike Mira's hair that was more of a white colour, Saiya's hair shimmered like liquid silver in the light with streaks of glittery purple near the tips of her back-length hair.

Said girl lifted her head and pouted as she locked her cat-like lime green eyes on the bartender, "I'm so tired. Natsu and Gray ran head-long into every fight we came across while Erza got onto them while she did more damage than they did." Her head landed back on the counter top again and groaned, "Me and Lucy had to play damage control…again."

Mira patted the poor girl's head in understanding then noticed the rest of the guild watching between Erza and Lucy getting onto the fighting duo and Saiya sulking at the counter. "Why don't you go sit with Lucy? I'm sure she'd be happy to have to company with her."

Saiya took one glance over her shoulder as the cat-like pupils constricted and looked back at Mira, who backed up at the killing aura, and growled, "I'm not going to that table or I may kill them all this time." An unknown wind started to swirl around Saiya as she sat there, gaining everyone's attention to the unique mage.

She had shown up at their guild five months before with nowhere to go and was readily welcomed in. As she was talking with Makarov, they figured out her magic was controlled with her voice and if she didn't use most of her magic it would build up and she could do damage to anyone or anything and not mean to. This was the first signs of it happening.

Lucy, Mira, and Erza sent Makarov a worried look as the girl slowly stood up. The black cargo pants she wore hung low on her hips while her dark blue tank top hugged her curves and shown her lower stomach.

She slowly made her way to the stairs as Natsu and Gray ran up to her. The ice mage caught her first, "We're sorry Saiya. We didn't mean for the mission to go bad."

Natsu nodded and looked at her helplessly as she studied them, "But you need to calm down okay?"

She watched them then looked at Gray with a deadpanned look, "You're down to your boxers again." He jumped then ran over to the stack of clothes that Mira had out for him while she locked eyes with Natsu's and whispered, "Go sit down." When he went to say something else, she shook her head, "Trust me."

He seemed hesitant but nodded as she walked up to the second floor that looked out over the whole guild and gave Makarov a knowing look as he nodded. A sudden gust of wind blew out all the lights getting several yells of surprise as she stood there at the top of the stairs with everyone watching her quietly as she seemed to have a small glow to her.

As her voice drifted across the guild, everyone's breathing quieted to hear her musical voice, knowing something major was about to happen. This would only make the third time this has happened.

"_We can turn the wheel, move on, as we imagined._

_We can take it somewhere else. If we let it."_

Her eyes began to glow and her hair moved in the wind of her magic. She gave a quick glance to Natsu as the emotions built up.

"_We can turn the wheel, move on, as we imagined._

_We can take it somewhere else. If we let it."_

Her eyes flashed brightly as she threw her arms out to her sides making the ceiling turn into the night sky with stars everywhere with a meteor shower overhead.

"_My Lullabies. Shooting Stars. Fairy Tails. The Dragon Flies."_

A see-through silver dragon flew across the made up nighttime sky. Natsu watched dumbstruck as they felt the wind from its wings.

"_Hold on tight. Intertwined. Chasing signs. The Dragon Flies."_

It roared as it made one more pass before it disappeared and the night sky changed to show brightly twinkling stars.

"_The Dragon Flies."_

The stars began to pulse in time with her voice and formed the Fairy Tail symbol, the stars twinkling brightly.

"_My Lullabies. Shooting Stars. Fairy Tails. The Dragon Flies."_

The silver dragon came sailing back as a deep sapphire one came from the other end of the sky.

"_Hold on tight. Intertwined. Chasing signs. The Dragon Flies."_

The two met in the center of the Fairy Tail symbol, and went up circling eachother as they shot a ball of energy out into the stars. Everything seemed to explode as glitter rained down on everyone as the lights came back up.

The guild was silent as if they couldn't believe what they had just seen then whipped their heads over to where Saiya stood, only to stare in horror as she swayed on her feet.

Natsu was the first to make it to her, catching her lithe body as he watched the glowing stop and stared at her amazed. "How did you do that Saiya?"

She cracked open a light green eye and gave him an 'are you serious' look, "It's my magic Natsu, remember?"

He grinned down to her while he turned for her to see the rest of the guild's smiling faces. She smiled as she leant her head against his shoulder and watched them all and closed her eyes and breathed out softly, _"The Dragon Flies."_

The Fairy Tail symbol appeared one last time up near the roof of the ceiling. Lucy couldn't help but smile in wonder at Saiya's magic. Loke stood beside her, she summoned him as soon as the stars appeared. They both looked on in amazement at the sky. Lucy couldn't help but notice the heart-warming smile that touched his lips at the sight before him as his eyes watered at the memory of home.

Erza and Gray marveled at how it felt like they were up in the sky and the dragons seemed to real. They could feel the power coming from them as they flew by.

Makarov and Mira stared at the last Fairy Tail mark on the ceiling with proud eyes until it slowly shimmered away then looked over to see Saiya passed out in Natsu's arms with a small smile.

"Natsu," the guild master spoke up finally, "Why don't you take Saiya home?"

The fire mage looked at down at Saiya's sleeping form then back to Makarov and nodded with a grin and carefully left the guild for Saiya's apartment. He quickly found the spare key she had told all of Fairy Tail about in case anything happened and quietly walked inside and shut the door.

He glanced around, taking in everything since it was only the second time he had been there, then found her room and put her on her soft bed. He was about to leave when he noticed the desk next to her bed with the lyrics she sang earlier along with what looked like sheet music and a magic type of music player.

Natsu stared confused until he heard a soft laugh and looked over to the now awake Saiya, "Push the blue gem in the center Natsu."

He looked between the two then shrugged and pushed the little gem until it lit up. Suddenly, music started playing until he heard the lyrics on the paper and Saiya's voice singing to him again.

"You made this?" he asked astonished.

She nodded then grinned as she sat up, "Bring it over here."

He picked it up gently and walked over to where she was only to yelp when she pulled him down on the bed beside her as she laid back down and forced him to stay still. "Push the purple and green gems together."

Natsu lifted a salmon coloured eyebrow but did as he was told and suddenly the ceiling in her room was filled with stars twinkling down at them. His mouth dropped open as the silver dragon from before flew by and looked to Saiya for answers, "I put some of my extra magic into it so the images would always be there."

"This is so cool!" he grinned like a little kid as he watched the dragons fly across the ceiling.

She smiled softly as her green eyes shimmered, "You can come over whenever you want to see them." He looked at her as she motioned to the two dragons that spun around eachother lovingly.

He grinned and gave her a hug as he watched the dragons intently while she shook her head and chuckled, giving him a small kiss on the cheek before falling asleep beside him. His eyes widened as he looked to the sleeping mage beside him, fascinated with the different shades of colour her hair took on as the stars twinkled above them then gently put the music player in the floor and pulled Saiya close to him and smiled as he began to doze off to her melodic voice floating around the room.

"_The Dragon Flies."_

* * *

**This is just a cute little one-shot. But I may do others depending on if I get enough positive reviews and some good ideas for something else.**

**Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
